All That (season three)
All That's third season ran from November 16, 1996 to October 25, 1997. This season of All That contained 21 episodes. Many changes to the show happened before the start of the season started. This was the only season recorded at Paramount Pictures after moving from Nickelodeon Studios, but before moving to Nickelodeon On Sunset. Original cast member Angelique Bates did not return to the show after her contract had expired last season. Her absence left a hole in the cast, the producers hired Amanda Bynes to take her place as a new cast member. The producers also hired Tricia Dickson as a cast member midway through the season. However she was put into featured status and mostly played supporting roles during her short time on the show. This would be the first season for Amanda Bynes and Tricia Dickson and final season for Tricia Dickson, Katrina Johnson and Alisa Reyes. Johnson disappeared from the show mid-season because her contract expired, but she was kept in the opening credits. Johnson was replaced by Dickson, who was let go at the end of the season to make way for more new cast members to join in the following season. Reyes left the show on her own terms. This season is also notable for being the last season to feature more female cast members than male, until season 9. It was filmed from July 1996 to February 1997. During the summer the film Good Burger was released. It was All That's only feature film to be made based on a sketch that first aired on the show. The movie grossed more than 20 million dollars and received generally negative reviews from critics. Mitchell and Thompson were the main stars of the film. Denberg and Server had supporting roles in the film. The intro remains the same as the first two seasons. However all of the Bates parts are edited out and are replaced with Bynes. New group shots of the entire cast were taped as well, which features them at a New York City-style subway station. This was the first season to air on The N back in 2008, and was the second season to air on The '90s Are All That on August 22, 2011. Cast Gallery IMG 20121005 203850.jpg IMG 20121005 203303.jpg Katrina Johnson.jpeg K 090.jpg IMG 20121005 203414.jpg IMG 20121005 203349.jpg K 089.jpg IMG_20121118_122025.jpg IMG 20121118 122555.jpg Repertory players *Amanda Bynes (first episode - November 16, 1996) *'Lori Beth Denberg' *Katrina Johnson (final episode - February 8, 1997) *Kel Mitchell *Alisa Reyes (final episode - October 25, 1997) *Josh Server *Kenan Thompson ;Featured players *Tricia Dickson (first episode - September 7, 1997; final episode - October 25, 1997) bold denotes Vital Information anchor only Episodes } | ProdCode= 343 | ShortSummary='*'''Mavis and Clavis sneak passed the guards of All That and try to convince the cast for them to be a musical guest; The Cast shows Mavis and Clavis the kind of music that is on All That by showing some of the best musical guests on All That (from the first two seasons only) like Coolio, Da Brat, TLC, Faith Evans, and Naughty by Nature. The cast falls asleep so Mavis and Clavis go to perform but the show is already over. Meanwhile, Ed is cleaning up Good Burger and falls into a portal and does a music video with Immature called "Watch Me Do My Thing". |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 344 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Sumo Kel: Kel decides to leave and become a sumo wrestler. '*'Ishboo visits the Psychiatrist. '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Island Girls vs. Natives '*'Lemonade Scammer & Co: The scammer (Katrina) gets finds and hire another lemonade scammer just like her (Amanda) '*'Island Girls Intro Musical Guest: A Tribe Called Quest - "Stressed Out" '*'This episode aired on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on December 4, 2011, and was also skipped during re-runs on The-N in 2008. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 345 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Lord Swaynesboro: Josh gets hit on the head and thinks he's "Lord Swaynseboro of Fontcastle." The kids are annoyed, and must get him back to normal. They soon find that the only way to do this is to hit Josh on the head again! '*'Meet the Maroons: We meet Lump Maroon (Kel) and the rest of his family (Lori Beth,Josh And Alisa)!Grover, Fern, Emily, and Chuck '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Good Burger: Ed messes up a girls (Amanda) birthday party. '*'Bradley The Big Ol' Baby: The big ol' baby is in Miss Fingerly's class. '*'Peter & Flem Intro Musical Guest: 702 - "Steelo" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on August 26, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 346 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Josh Has Hiccups: Josh Gets Hiccups. The cast members demonstrate some of their unique Hiccup Cures. Kenan gets the hiccups and the girls get insane by curing his hiccups. '*'The Okrah Show: Today's Topic: Self Defense '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'The Geek Club: A cool kid (Kel) tries to join a club only for geeks and nerds (Katrina, Alisa, Josh, Amanda, and Kenan). '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Ask Ashley '*'Peter & Flem '*'Ask Ashley Intro Musical Guest: Tony! Toni! Toné! feat. DJ Quik - "Let's Get Down" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on August 29, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 347 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Katrina's Time Machine: Katrina builds a time machine that turns the cast members 10 years younger. When the cast turned back to the right ages of the present, they turned Kevin into a kid '*'Cooking with Randy & Farley: Randy is joined by a special guest, Farley. Farley has the same feelings for ketchup that Randy does for chocolate. The two soon begin to battle over which treat tastes better. Special Guest: Chris Farley '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Coach Kreeton's Date '*'Squash-Hick: Squash-Hick and Squash-Girl talk about what they love the most and wait for Squash-Boy to come out but the costume isn't ready yet so Josh and Katrina have to stall. '*'Vital Introduction Musical Guest: Mint Condition - "What Kind of Man Would I Be?" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on August 30, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 348 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Eatin' the Corn: Lori Beth has a nightmare that the other kids are eating the Big Ear of Corn. When she wakes up she finds out they're eating Kevin. '*'Earboy Bullies: Earboy and Pizzaface have problems with bullies so, they go to Ross Perot for help. '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Super Okrah (Superdude Vs Milkman on The Okrah Show)-Okrah interviews superheros like U Go Girl (Alisa) and Superdude. The Explaining Girl cleaned Superdude up with a squegie after being defeated by Milk Man. '*'Haunted Hand '*'Miss Fingerly's Class intro musical guest 112. '*'Musical Guest: 112 - "Only You" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on August 31, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 349 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Kenan's Feeling Weird: Kenan doesn't feel well-and his symptoms are extremely odd! Special Guest: Sherman Hemsley '*'Good Good Good Good Burger: Ed shows off Good Burger's new burger with 4 meat patties. '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Island Girls Independence Day '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Ask Ashley '*'Loud Librarian Introduces Musical Guest: Nas - "Street Dreams" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 1, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 350 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Trapped!: The cast members are trapped in the Green Room! But they used Amanda's head to open the doors. '*'USS Spaceship: Is invaded by a weird mocking alien. Special Guest: John Leguizamo '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Earboy: Walter & Pizzaface start a band called "The Mutations." But who can they get as a bass player? Of course-Ross Perot! '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Dr. Bynes sketch is interrupted when the audience start playing beach ball and then "Kevin Ball" '*'Ask Ashley intro musical guest Mona Lisa '*'Musical Guest: Mona Lisa - "Just Wanna Please U" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 2, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 351 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Kel's Birthday: It's Kel's birthday, and the kids celebrate in some very strange ways. '*'Repairman comes to repair a pizza parlor and broken relationship (Alisa & Josh). '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Loud Librarian: Ms. Hushbaum's ultra-quiet library is in need of some repair work. She uses a jackhammer to do just that, expecting the students to be silent as always. '*'Pierre Escargot '*'Everything Sticky: A store where everything is slimy and sticky owned by Kenan. '*'Lori Beth meets Ray-J in the green room and gives him her demo. '*'Repairman Intro Musical Guest: Ray J - "Let It Go" ''(Last episode to feature Katrina Johnson but, she was still credited in the opening credits until the end of season 3) *'''This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 6, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 352 | ShortSummary=*'Green Room-Tricia's Test: The cast members make Tricia do weird things to get on the show. She must box Kevin, and lift Josh up in the air using only her brain. She passes every test! '*'Detective Dan: Mistakenly goes to a family's house and accuse them of robbing their own house! '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Miss Piddlin: The New Lunch Lady (Kenan) who will hurt anybody who won't eat her peas. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Really Loud Librarian: Studying is always a joy in Ms. Hushbaum's library. She'll go ballistic if anyone makes a single sound, so the place should be quiet! Ms. Hushbaum tends to a very loud herd of sheep while she goes about her business. '*'Vital Introduction Musical Guest: For Real - "The Saddest Song I Ever Heard" ''(First episode to feature Tricia Dickson) *'''This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 9, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 357 | ShortSummary=*'Green Room-Get in the Box: A big cardboard box arrives in the green room. The cast enters (Kel), one after another (Alisa and Tricia, then Kenan, then Josh, then Lori Beth), and hops into the box. When asked what they are doing, the response is always the same: "Having fun. Get in the box!" Amanda was the only one to not be in the box '*'Good Burger: Food Critic Special Guest: Sherman Hemsley '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Bradley's Big Ol' Date: Bradley's date (Tricia) '*'Ask Ashley: Ashley is once again infuriated by a foolish letter. But after her tirade, none other than famed anger management psychiatrist Dr. Joyce Brothers appears! She teaches Ashley some anger management techniques, and tries to read a letter herself. Unfortunately, it is about a boy who doesn't know how to turn the lights on in his house, and Dr. Joyce goes on a tirade of her own. Special Guest: Dr. Joyce Brothers '*'Vital Introduction '*'Musical Guest: Heavy D. - "Big Daddy" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 14, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 354 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Too Much Popcorn: Amanda cooks too much popcorn, and it fills the entire Green Room! Then a popcorn shark arrives '*'Superdude's Evil Twin: The civilians can't tell the difference between Superdude and his evil "twin" (Amanda) who is trying to rob a bank. Testing superpowers doesn't work-both Superdudes are super-strong (although Amanda only tears a piece of paper in half, with difficulty). The Sweaty Lady's pitcher of milk is tossed on the two, and only the real Superdude is knocked out. Evil Superdude tries to finish robbing the bank, and stops to collect her free toaster (comes with opening an account.) Thankfully, the Sweaty Lady has a blow dryer, and the civilians dry off Superdude, who uses his magnetic butt to attract the toaster and catch the fake. '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Family vs. Family (The Kopelows vs. the Maroons): The Maroons go against the Kopelows in this game show. The Kopelows are named after the stage manager Kevin Kopelow. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Miss Fingerly: The students can't understand Miss Fingerly when she gets a tooth pulled. '*'USS Spaceship intro Musical Guest: Az Yet - "Hard To Say I'm Sorry" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 8, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 353 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-Kenan's New Hairdo: Kenan has a new hairstyle-and it's very tall and blue. The kids won't share their opinions of it Kevin also got the same hairstyle. '*'Good Burger: Scratch & Win '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Complaint Department Special Guest: Antoine '*'Coach Kreeton: Kreeton is the new Hall Monitor '*'Peter & Flem '*'Thumbtax Introduces Aaliyah' *'Musical Guest: Aaliyah - "One In a Million" '*'''This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 7, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 355 | ShortSummary=*'Green Room-The Fight: Lori Beth Has A Fight With The Big Ear Of Corn. Luckily Amanda Makes Lori Beth Want To Make Up With Him. '*'Okrah: Secret Crushes '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'USS Spaceship VS. The Hoganoids: While flying through space, the U.S.S. Spaceship crew encounters the ultra-greedy Hoganoids. They want to "hog" up the whole universe, despite Captain Tantrum's protest- "space is very...spacious!" The crew manages to turn the Hoganoids greed against them, though, when Ulcer sends over a giant missile with a bow on it. The Hoganoids accept the gift, which the U.S.S. Spaceship crew energizes, sending bacon flying everywhere. '*'Ask Ashley '*'Miss Fingerly intro Musical Guest: Monica - "For You I Will" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 12, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 356 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room-The Wrong Lunches: The cast members receive the wrong lunch orders, including a wig, spaghetti and golfballs, and a foot! They throw their food at Kenan, who puts Josh's foot in his cheeseburger with lettcue, tomatoes, onions, mayonaise and brown mustard. '*'You Can't Win: The game show where no one can win, hosted by Jerry Fytootal(Josh). The panelists are Megan(Amanda); Shelley(Alisa); and Antoine(Kenan). Near the end of the sketch, Antoine gets "an entire ten seconds" to consume a big bowl of vanilla pudding; with 1½ seconds left, though, he dumps it on top of Jerry's head and bolts, laughing and smiling. '*'Vital Information w/ Lori Beth Denberg '*'Class Disruptions '*'Mavis & Clavis in Shout!: The duo perform SHOUT in the audience '*'Antoine Introduces Musical Guest: MC Lyte - "Cold Rock a Party" '*'This episode will air on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That on September 13, 2011. |LineColor= 0000FF }} | ProdCode= 358 | ShortSummary='*'Green Room- The Lifeguard: A lifeguard guards the green room and saves Tricia, Alisa and Kel. '*'Miss Pidlin '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'USS Spaceship: This sketch details how Captain Tantrum became the captain of the USS Spaceship after Officer Ulcer accidentally vaporized the previous captain named Captain Peril. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Squash Hick: The squash boy costume for Kenan isn't ready so Josh and Amanda go audience fishing. '*'Good Burger intro musical guest Erykah Badu - "On and On" ''(Last Episode to feature Alisa Reyes and Tricia Dickson) |LineColor= 0000FF }} |} See also *All That *List of All That episodes References Category:All That Category:Seasons